Passion,Love,and Hate Revan tale!
by Naomi BlackStar
Summary: A love story about Revan and Carth! What will happen to the ebon hawk crew before they reach the Star Forge? and after they found the last star map.Will love happen between people! Rev-Car and other pairing too
1. CHAPTER 1 KORRIBAN, AFTER THE F

THIS IS MY FIRST STORY EVER. PLEASE ENJOY!! O AND REVIEW TOO.

PASSION, LOVE, AND HATE. REVAN TALE

**CHAPTER 1 KORRIBAN, AFTER THE FINAL TEST AND THE EBON HAWK**

As Naomi got done killing her Sith Master Uthar and telling Yuthura that she was Revan and that she was letting her leave, she left the tomb and the Star Map. "_The last Star Map was found. Good, now I go back to Carth and Jolee and-_" Revan thoughts were stop because of sith Jedi attacking her. Of course Jolee and Carth were fighting them as well, inside the academy. When Carth and Jolee got done with the Sith, Revan show up in her dark Jedi suit which was cover in blood. "Sith started to attack you guys too?" she said with worry in her voice. "Yea, wait why does your-" Carth was stop at mid. sentence when more sith came at them. Carth, Jolee, and Naomi (a.k.a was  
Revan). Carth look at the back of Revan head, and saw blood. "Come on boy. We need to get back to the hawk" Jolee said breaking Carth out of his thoughts. The city knew about Master Uthar death and tries to kill Revan at the most. Luckily HK was outside the Ebon Hawk with Canderous talking about something when they saw Carth, Jolee and Revan running up to the hawk. "What the freak is going on?" was all Canderous said before the sith started to shoot at them. "Question: What are these sith meatbags trying to do to us?" "That's what I like to know!" Revan got her two lightsaber (Yellow and purple) and started to fight again with Jolee, Carth, HK-47, and Canderous. After the place was clear of any sith, Revan then collapse because of her head. And Carth catch her, took her in the medical room. He got the Ebon Hawk to space and went into the main hall. After Jolee heal Revan head, he came out look around to see Carth, Mission, Canderous, HK-47, T3-M4, Zaalbar, and Juhani in the main hall. "Is she alright?" All Mission was worry about was Revan, and what happen to Revan anyways? "So what happen in there, old man" "Canderous I think you need to respect Jolee" Juhani said in her cat-ish voice. (Hehe) "First off yes she fine now, second off respect your elders." The room went silence. "All Revan needs is to rest. How long is it going to take until were at the Star Forge?" "About a week" Carth answer. In the medical room Revan was some-what asleep, she could hear what the Hawk crew was talking about. After a few minutes Revan final got into the rest she needed bad.

(Naomi Dream)

_Revan was on the planet Deralia, her home planet she thought. She saw her in her teen years, her older brother Areku BlackStar. She saw her parents as well: Yuki and Erin BlackStar. Revan final remember where she got her name revan from. "NAOMI REVAN BLACSTAR GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Her mother was always worried about Naomi so much. Her father on the other hand could care less about her. That's why she would never talk about her family. Yet Naomi never knew why her parents call her Naomi Revan BlackStar? Her mother would always say that revan was her grandfather name and she always liked the name Naomi. The Jedi Council didn't give her a new identity. They gave her the old one she left behind about 5 years ago. Why would the Jedi Council give her old name back, she would never know?_

Next thing Naomi knew was that she was in the medical room. She looked around the room but no one was there. She was alone, like she felt in her heart after that dream. Then Jolee walk in the room. "Ah, good to see you're awake, after all you slept for half a day, you know" "I did?" "Yep, how's your head feeling right now?" "I guess its ok" "That's good to hear. Would you like something to eat my dear?" Naomi stomach started to growl like Zaalbar. "I guess that answer my question. I'll be back my dear." "Wait Jolee, can I ask you something?" "Sure what is it my dear?" "It's about my dream I had." "Go on." "Well it's on my home planet Deralia, I was in my teen years, I look around and saw my older brother and my parents. I even know where I got my name Revan from." "Ah…. I see. Go on." My mother called my name, and then I heard my voice saying something about my parents." "What did the voice say" "The voice said that my mother was worried about me and my father-" "What did the voice say about your father?" "I rather not talk about him." "I see" "Hey Jolee can I walk around and do what I normally do?" "Yea I can't see why not." "Thanks" "No problem" Revan got up from the bed and walk to the quarters where she and Bastila shared a room. she walk over to where the footlocker was and change it a new Jedi suit, leaving her long black hair down. Sometimes she would like her hair down. After that she walk into the main hall and saw everyone but Jolee. "Revan are you ok" Mission said, crushing revan wit her hug. "Can't…Breathe…Need….Air" Carth pull the twi'lek girl from Naomi. Catching her breathe that the twi'lek girl almost killed. "Wow your hair down! Never see it like that before." "Huh?" "Your hair, beautiful." "What about it." "Nevermind." Jolee enter the room with a plate of food.

"Hunger my dear." "Um…Yea." As Revan walk over to Jolee to get her food, she felt something wrong.


	2. Chapter 2 GAME PLAN

**CHAPTER 2: GAME PLAN!!!!!**

Revan got her plate of food, sat in between Mission and Carth. Revan felt so unease because of the force, she scene her. She felt Bastia thought the force. She was asleep tho, why she was, Naomi didn't know. Revan had no clue about the force at that moment. She was back to the ebon hawk by Mission when Revan didn't answer her question after the fifth time. "Huh…What??" "I said are you ok Rev." "O Yea" "Ok" "Hey did you get to the last star map?" Canderous said. "Of course I got to the last Star Map!" "Freak, I was got asking." "….." "Anyways Revan can I talk to you alone after you eat your food?" Jolee asked her. "Sure?!" Jolee walk off to either the medical bay or the room he shared with Carth and Canderous and Big Z." (Forgot that name huh) "Wonder what he wants to talk about with you?" Carth question. "Have no clue to tell you the… o Nevermind." "Rev." "What" "What are you talking about?" "Ok I was telling about a vision that I had, back in the bay." "O. can we hear it revan." "Sure why not…. Ok I saw me back in my teens years, and my mother called me." Revan signed "She called me by my full name. My vo-" "What your Full Name Rev." "O it…. um….. Naomi Revan BlackStar." "So the Jedi gave you your old name back minus your middle name." "Well I guess. Anyways like I was saying my voice was saying I was named that because my mother like the name Naomi and revan was my grandfather name." "What about your father?" Mission said to revan. Everyone but Jolee (and Bastia. Lol) could see the pain in Revan eyes when she said "My father didn't give a crap about me because I was a girl. He loved my older brother better." Revan put her plate down on the table that was in front of her, and left the room to find Jolee. "Wow she must hate her father then." Canderous said while laughing.

~MEANWHILE~

Revan look around the ship but couldn't find Jolee anywhere. Revan gave up and left to her quarters where she found Jolee sit legs cross, arms down, and eyes closed. Jolee open his brown eyes and look at Revan, slowly examining her emotions. He finally look at my green eyes and ask: "Well my dear I guess your father must have cause you stress and angry. You know it isn't my place to tell you, but since Bastia is gone I guess I should say something." "Let me guess another dark side story, that's not really ness-" "Yes it is after learning you were the whole crew could felt the pain that hit you for three days and I'm not going to left you go back into that ok young lady." Jolee cut her off. "Fine" Revan sign. "Tell the crew about your family." "What" Revan was now confessed by what Jolee told her to do. "I don't even know if……" Revan stop that second because of her flash back and fell back because of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASH~~BACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Revan was there (in her teen form duh) in a hallway. She look around for anyone, but the halls were and in chance she had failed. She started walking forward, and then she saw a door with a little creek in it. She heard her parents in there. "What do you mean the Jedi want my baby girl." "Yes that right I told them that it was ok" "WHAT" "She'll be leaving tomorrow around 12 pm" "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO OUR FAMILY! AREKU AND WAYALLMIN JUST GOT BACK FROM THEM AND YOU SEND MY BABY GIRL TO THEM. HOW COULD YOU SHE'S YOUR DARUGHT AND YOU LET HER GO! SHE OWNLY 15 YEARS OLD AND YOU WANT TO GIVE HER UP!!!"(say his name like way-ale-min ok) "I never wanted a girl. I hate her from the day she was born and I can't wait until she dies." Revan's eyes have tears in there now. She turn around and ran into a room that said "NRB ROOM" (her name) "How, what, I thought" was all revan said for the night. Areku and Wayallmin walked in the morning and saw their little sister there crying. "Hey Rev…. whats wrong?" Areku said. "D-da-dad said th-that he di-didn't love me th-that he al-always ha-ha-hated me from my bo-bo-born." "How could he do that!" "And th-that the Jedi were co-coming today around to g-g-get me." Revan hugged her two brothers that she loves so much. "What" "How" Wayallmin said until their father came in the room. "Naomi time to go to the Jedi. Council" "NOOOOOOOOOOOO-

~~~~~~~~~~Flash~~Back~~Over!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Revan sat up in her bed smearing, she stop and looked around. Everyone was in there looking at her worried in there eyes. "Revan are you ok" Carth hugged her so that she couldn't escape. "I don't know" "I knew you were going to have a vision right then. What did you see my dear." "I saw the night before I left for the Jedi Council. That's when I founded out that my dad hated me." "O I'm so sorry Naomi" Mission said. "Huh" "What" Mission asked like she was confess o wait she was. (My bad) "You say Naomi and not Revan. How come?" "Thought it would be better? Was I wrong??" "No not at all. I like it really. Thanks Mission." "So who's all in your family?" Mission asked, smiling so that revan felt better. "O um my mom Yuki, my dad Erin, my older brothers Areku and Wayallmin and then it's me after that. Hey I wonder if any of them are alive???" "Um" "What they are my family I guess?!." "Yep I guess so." "Ok so what are we waiting for I can find my family after I kill the sith lord that might be happy." "……." "Hey Canderous do you want to train right now so I'll be ready to face Malak." "Wow you should can your mood really fast." Canderous said. (Wrong move dude) "What does that mean!!!!" "Um nothing' "Canderous you might want to run away and hide." Juhani whisper in his ear. Well that made Canderous jump and Revan got up to kick his ass.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well now Revan and the crew was in the main hall, this was after she kick Canderous ass for what he said. When they put him in the med. bay Revan, Carth, and Mission laugh their heads off because of it. So now they were talking about how they would go ahead on the star forge.

"Well Malak might have Bastia on the star forge so were going to have to be careful ok." Revan warned. "So who all is going to in the star forge anyways?" Carth and Mission asked. "Well I'm going of course but with me I'll have Carth, Hk-47, Jolee and Canderous." Revan all ready knew the plan from the start. "Well why are you taking the best fighters with you Revan?" Juhani asked. "Well if I remember, which I hope I do, the star forge is an evil factory. There well be lots of droids, sith, dark jedi, and more. So I'll need the best fighters with me so I can get to Malak faster and kill him quick." "O yes that would be easy but what about the rest of us??" Mission wanted to fight with revan so bad, she kneed to know why she well be left behind. "Well you guys will protect the hawk and keeps it running so that we can escape easy." "Sounds like a good plan!" Jolee said as if he were listening to the plan instead of helping Canderous. "Yep ok well need to train so that well be better ok everyone."


End file.
